


Henry Cavill Drabbles

by Anonymous



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Painful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just the gross things I think of.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader
Kudos: 91
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

You tensed you, trying to physically push his cock out of you. You felt battered, bruised internally. Your cervix was aching. Every thrust was pain.

“Daddy,” you whined, giving another hard push of your walls.

He shoved inside harder. “So tight when you do that, darling, but you’re making Daddy angry.”

“Daddy,” you whimpered, trying to squirm away and close your legs. Henry grabbed your hips and pulled you down on his cock roughly, making you cry out in pain. “Daddy, please, it hurts!” Henry stopped thrusting after burying himself in deep, leaning down to kiss your lips.

“Shh, darling,” he murmured, balancing his weight on one hand to brush your hair back from your face. It was so tender... until he pulled his hips back and slammed into you once. You shrieked, hands coming up to shove at his chest.

Henry didn’t move, of course, but he frowned, clicking his tongue. “Very naughty girl,” he told you, sitting back on his knees, still pressed deep inside of you.

“Hurts, Daddy! Hurts, please, please,” you begged, squirming until his hands came to your hips to still you.

“I know it hurts, baby girl, I need you to endure it until Daddy comes.”

“Please come, Daddy, please,” you implored of him, giving one last push to try to force him out of you.

He wore a snarl quickly, pulling out. You sobbed in blessed relief until he rolled you onto your stomach, bringing his hand down on your ass sharply. You groaned, still tender from the earlier spanking you had earned by mouthing off. He spread your legs and yanked your hips up, pulling you on your knees with your chest to the bed and your back arched sharply. Henry guided his cock to your hole and shoved back in, humming in pleasure.

  


Another stinging smack landed on your ass, making you whimper as he began thrusting, slow and deep. It hurt less this way, but pain still shot up your spine when the head of his cock kissed your cervix. “Daddy, Daddy,” you gasped out, earning another smack.

“You’re being very naughty, darling,” he told you as he pulled his hips back and thrust in roughly. You felt tears starting to form in your eyes.

“Sorry, I’m sorry! Hurts!”

“Endure it for your Daddy, baby girl. I’m not stopping until I come and I’m not even close.”

“T-take my ass instead? Please, Daddy, it hurts so bad,” you whimpered. He pulled out, making you sob in relief. You felt him rub his cockhead over your asshole and start to press in, your eyes widening.

Fuck. What have you asked for?

"No! Daddy, wait, please, wait!" You gasped out frantically, making him pause. "Please use lube and your fingers! _Please_."

He hummed in thought, a long stretch of silence passing between the two of you. He pulled his cock away from your ass, leaning over to the side to open the bedside table drawer. 

" _Only_ because you said it so prettily." Henry grabbed the bottle of lube he kept in there, flipping the cap up and squirting a generous amount down the cleft of your cheek.

He circled your asshole a few times before pressing one finger in slowly. You clenched around him, making a soft noise in your throat. He was quick to add another finger, scissoring them slowly, gently. 

When he felt you were stretched thoroughly for a third finger, he added it, sliding in deep with long fingers. You had started to moan at the gentle actions, relaxing into the sweetness. 

"Good girl," Henry praised, pushing his pinky in along on the next inward motion. 

_Oh_ , so he was _really_ preparing you. You let yourself enjoy it, legs spreading even more. 

He withdrew his fingers and poured more lube directly on your hole, moving closer to spread it with the head of his cock. Henry pressed it in slowly, popping through the small resistance in the muscles. 

You moaned, doing your best to stay still and not wiggle around. 

"There we go," he murmured, stroking your flank. "Oh, _good_ girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Henry pounded into you, hips snapping again your ass. Too deep, it was painful at this point, but he didn’t stop. He was still seeking out his pleasure. 

He gave a dark chuckle, thrusts paused, when tears started slipping down your face. You didn’t dare complain, knowing he would punish you for it. Henry reached up and brushed your tears away, one cheek then the other. 

“Stop crying, darling. Or I’ll give you something to cry about.”


End file.
